Way Back
by Queen of Pascalities
Summary: Sasuke found his way back. [Major OOC] Read the Author's Note before reading, it might be useful to maybe start to probably begin to understand why I wrote this.


_**A/N :**__ Just came through my head, Very cheesy, never gonna happen, but I had to write it. Might I say, it's 23:21 Right now._

_Enjoy, though I don't think you will._

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't think I have to say it, but I don't own Naruto. If I did, it wouldn't be very good. It'd be plotless and deprived of any future._

----------------------

Sakura watched Sasuke enter the giant gates of the village. The darkness of the night mixed with the moonlight made him look like a figure pulled straight out of a little girl's dream. He looked around him before spotting her. She was sitting on the bench where he had last seen her inside the village, almost as if she had stayed there the whole three years he was away, waiting for him.

She was smiling peacefully. She knew he was here to stay. Somehow, she knew. He approached her slowly, fearing she might think he was attacking her and call for help. She rose to her feet, her whole being facing him. He stopped, observing her.

Her smile widened. She felt he just needed a little bit more convincing to come to her. She took a step towards him and raised her arms in front of her, as if inviting him for a hug. She saw his tense body relax. The corners of his mouth curved up in the first smile his face had displayed in a very long time.

He walked to her, completely sure she wouldn't do anything against him. Slowly, he snaked his arms around her waist, pulled her to him and bent down to rest his head on her shoulder. He felt Sakura's arms close around his shoulders and pull him tighter against her body. She snuggled her face in his chest and took in his scent.

He pulled away a little and locked his eyes to hers, silently asking for her permission. She entwined her fingers in his hair in response. He gave her another smile and leaned down to make their mouth connect in a very peaceful and chaste kiss. He just let his lips press against hers, while butterflies fluttered in his stomach.

Sakura's butterflies were rather more like a whole vanguard of grass-hoppers, but they were good grass-hoppers. She pulled his head a little bit further down and presses her mouth a little harder to his. She didn't know if she was doing it right, but she sure enjoyed every minute of it. He was her first kiss, after all. She didn't even bother to wonder if she was his, as long as he was kissing her, she was fine.

They parted, not breathless enough to pant, but still a little dizzy. She pulled him in another hug, relieved to know he was real and not just the fruit of her love-sick fifteen-year-old girl's imagination. She gave a long sigh and held him tighter.

"What took you so long to come back?" She asked softly.

He pulled away, but still held her close. He looked into her eyes before answering.

"I didn't know the way back."

"What?" she asked, unsure if what he was saying was supposed to be romantic.

"I mean, think about it! When I left, I spent my whole time in a freaking box! I don't have Hyuuga's Byakugan, I couldn't see through it and memorize the way!"

That's it. The moment was ruined.

Sakura tried to pull away from his arms, her face now in the form of an annoyed frown. Sasuke noticed she had stopped smiling. He pulled her to his chest and put a hand on her cheek, making her look up to his face.

"There was something that helped me, though. And it's right here in my arms. It's thanks to you I found my way back," he added.

She smiled sweetly again.

"You have no idea how cheesy that just sounded," she chuckled.

"Oh, I think I do," he replied. "But I'm serious. I did get back here because of you."

"Do you love me?" She asked.

"I don't think I can call it love yet, but I can feel it's coming." He smiled. "I can't wait."

He pulled her in for another kiss.

----------------------

_**A/N:**__ See, I told you it was cheesy! Now tell me, on a scale of one to ten, how cheesy is it? I'd actually say eleven, but I want your advice._

_My other chapter should be coming shortly. I still have some problems with one of them, but it should be over soon._

_Ja!_

_Queen of Pascalities_


End file.
